


Dornröschen

by Anonymous_Cupcake



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: A sneak peek at an old idea of mine, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ash Lynx Lives, Blanca gets no rights, Coma, Eiji is pissed at Blanca, Hospitals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Cupcake/pseuds/Anonymous_Cupcake
Summary: Ash Lynx lives, but the doctors say he is in a coma. Eiji tries his best to stay by his side (and will gladly fight Blanca in a hospital room)."Baka." Eiji muttered as he watched Ash. How could he look so peaceful while everyone around him was worried sick? "There was blood on my letter. Were you going to read it and ignore everything I was telling you? Isaid you weren't a leopard, so why?"Ash couldn't respond. Eiji wondered what Ash was experiencing. Was he aware Eiji was next to him? Or was he so far away that he didn't have a clue?Eiji snapped out his thoughts when a second person entered the room. He thought it was Max, or a nurse that was going to try and convince him to leave again. Instead, it was the last person he wanted to see."Blanca."
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Blanca & Okumura Eiji
Comments: 8
Kudos: 110





	Dornröschen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ADreamingSongbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADreamingSongbird/gifts).



> I reread the decopunk au snippet and I was violently reminded of two aus of mine. I won't say too much because I'm hoping to turn this into a multi-chapter thing one day but this is heavily inspired by Pocket Mirror (where the plot is basically the spoiler)
> 
> Also also! Title is the German translation of Sleeping Beauty!
> 
> Edit: I got a discord for people who want updates about my work or if you just want to chat about Banana Fish  
> https://discord.gg/SfWtu25bbH

Eiji was beginning to hate hospitals. It seemed like every important event in his life was centered around the building. His injury, his second day in America, when he got shot…

And now Ash's injury.

Eiji got the frantic call from Sing about two days after landing in Japan. His brother stabbed Ash and was killed, and Ash walked all the way to the library and nearly bled out to death. According to Sing, the knife missed all his vitals organs. If that was true, why would Ash not get help?

Eiji yelled at his parents for the third time in his life in order to get on another plane to New York. He didn't regret a thing, which was why he was sitting in an uncomfortable chair as he listened to the steady beeping that confirmed Ash was breathing.

If he wasn't thinking about the future, he was praying for a future. Despite missing Ash's vital organs, the teen lost a lot of blood and the doctors said he fell into a coma. They didn't specify when (or if) he would wake. Eiji stayed by Ash's side for as long as he could.

" _ Baka _ ." Eiji muttered as he watched Ash. How could he look so peaceful while everyone around him was worried sick? "There was blood on my letter. Were you going to read it and ignore everything I was telling you? I said you weren't a leopard, so why?"

Ash couldn't respond. Eiji wondered what Ash was experiencing. Was he aware Eiji was next to him? Or was he so far away that he didn't have a clue?

Eiji snapped out his thoughts when a second person entered the room. He thought it was Max, or a nurse that was going to try and convince him to leave again. Instead, it was the last person he wanted to see.

"Blanca."

The assassin paid no mind to him. He looked at Ash's sleeping form and frowned. "I thought you were headed back to Japan."

"Change of plans." Eiji snapped back. "Why are you here?"

"I heard about what happened and came to check on him. I was afraid of something like this happening." Blanca took the seat next to Eiji, much to Eiji's dismay. Eiji stifled a yawn, he spent too many sleepless nights waiting for Ash to wake up. He wanted to be the first person Ash saw.

"What were you afraid of happening?"

"I met with Sing, and he said it seemed like Ash was headed somewhere before getting stabbed. You wrote him the letter, right?"

Eiji nodded. Blanca frowned again.

"That letter is the reason he was injured."

"Oh no." Eiji stood up, the chair creaking as it was pushed back. Even with Blanca sitting down, Eiji still wasn't eye level with him. "You don't get to blame this on me. I wrote that letter to prove to him that he could leave this life behind."

"Someone like Ash can't leave this life. You planted these ideas in his head and it led to disaster." Blanca responded, tone calm and collected.

Eiji was the polar opposite.

"It's because of people like you that he can't leave!" Eiji screamed. "You sent him back to his abuser! You tried to convince him that a life of pain and suffering was better than a chance at happiness! If anything, you're the reason I had to write the damn letter in the first place. Ash isn't a leopard, or a whore, or a killer, or whatever titles people force on him. Ash is Ash, and he deserves better than people like you telling him he isn't."

Blanca sighed as Eiji finished his speech. "You misunderstand my intentions."

"I think I understand perfectly." Eiji sat back down, opting to stare at Ash in order to calm down. "And I think you should leave."

He could feel Blanca staring at him. "When was the last time you slept properly?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Have you eaten recently?"

"Max left to get food."

"Actual food or fast food?"

"What is with the interrogation?" Eiji asked, his patience wearing thin.

"You claim a life with you is better, but Ash's past will always catch up to him. Tell me how Ash can live a peaceful life when you can't even take care of yourself."

"This is different." Eiji argued. He didn't want to be hearing this from Blanca of all people. He knew he hadn't been sleeping, he knew his stomach hated him for not eating properly, but he couldn't leave Ash alone.

He can't leave knowing something could happen to Ash and he wasn't there.

Blanca stood up, aware arguing with Eiji would lead to a losing battle. "Take care of yourself, Eiji. If you truly want the best for Ash, you'll go back to Japan."

"Suck a dick." Eiji muttered, still not looking at Blanca. He waited for the door to close before sighing, the tension in his shoulders disappearing.

He continued to pray until his eyes grew heavy. He prayed and prayed and prayed until he slumped back in his seat, his body too exhausted to move into a comfortable position.

And while Eiji slept, Ash dealt with the demons in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> If this ever becomes a big fic and not a tiny snippet I will say the goal is to have two fics. One would focus on Ash and loosely follow the Pocket Mirror storyline while the other one would be like this and focus on Eiji and the others  
> So yeah I'll just uh,, disappear into the void until I write more stuff—


End file.
